


Red

by Kaname



Series: The Manchester Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kate Argent - Freeform, Or as she is more colloquially known, Satan's Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname/pseuds/Kaname
Summary: Falling in love with Kate Argent was the worst possible outcome.





	Red

Kate.

Vibrant, beautiful, red-lipped, bright-eyed, flushed cheeks...Kate. With her handful of strawberries freshly-picked from her manicured bushes and her pastel yellow sundress. Polished red stilettos stuck in grass, lips wrapped lewdly around the biggest strawberry of the bunch, examining the mailbox like if she looked long and hard enough whatever she was looking for would appear and Derek would stop resolutely staring at her arse. 

Derek was enamoured. 

Derek was obsessed. 

Derek didn’t know better.

And so her waited outside her house, half falling off his bike, his sweaty jersey stuck to his baby fat like a second skin. Derek was sixteen, going on seventeen next week,  _ Laura,  _ and he was absolutely certain that he was in love.

In love with Kate Argent.

What a novel concept.

Kate suddenly straightened, and Derek ripped his eyes from the back of her dress, tearing off toward his house at full speed. 

He didn’t notice that he’d dropped his cleats from their hold on his handlebars.

He didn’t notice the cruel smile touching Kate’s cherry lips.

He didn’t notice a lot of things.


End file.
